prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
El Terrible
|birth_place = Monterrey, Nuevo León |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = Relámpago Ramírez Viento Negro Satánico |debut = February 22, 1998 |retired = }} Damián Gutiérrez Hernández (April 12, 1976) is a Mexican professional wrestler currently performing for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre under the ring name Damián el Terrible or simply El Terrible. Professional wrestling career Gutiérrez began wrestling in his native Monterrey and elsewhere for smaller independent promotions under a mask as El Engendro del Mal (The Bad Boy). In 2002, he debuted in Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre without a mask as Damián El Terrible but later the "Damián" part of his name was dropped, possibly to alleviate any confusion with Damián 666. He was part of Shocker's first "University of 1000% Guapos," a group of undercarders competing for a spot in Shocker's Los Guapos group. El Terrible was chosen to be the third of the trio with Shocker and Máscara Mágica and the group feuded with Los Talibanes (Emilio Charles, Jr., Bestia Salvaje and Scorpio, Jr.), who were previously known as "Los Guapos". The two groups faced off in a cage match in August 2003 where Terrible and Bestia Salvaje were the last two left in the cage. Terrible pinned Salvaje, meaning Salvaje would have his head shaved. Over the winter, Los Guapos started feuding with Los Capos leading to Terrible teaming with Perro Aguayo, Jr. against Cien Caras and Máscara Año 2000 on CMLL's big March show in 2004 in a double hair vs hair match. Terrible and Aguayo won but Terrible started breaking off from Los Guapos. He fully turned into a ''rudo'' (villain) and feuded with Máscara Mágica, taking his hair the following month in a main event match in Arena México. The natural feud with Shocker never really took off as expected and Terrible ended up joining Perro Aguayo's La Furia del Norte group. He formed a trio with Héctor Garza and Tarzan Boy that won the CMLL World Trios Championship by defeating titleholders Canek, Black Warrior and Rayo de Jalisco, Jr. in November. Terrible joined Aguayo's new Los Perros del Mal group in early 2005 but suffered an orbital fracture while wrestling in Puerto Rico for the World Wrestling Council. He returned in September and immediately became involved in Los Perros' feud with Los Guerreros del Infierno. On May 11, 2008, he and Damian 666 lost to The Hell Warriors (Animal and Power) in Mexico City in a match for the then recently vacated UWA World Tag Team Championship. In the fall of 2009 El Terrible and El Texano, Jr. became involved in a long running "Mexico vs. Japan" storyline that had been going on since the summer as they began working with the Japanese duo No Limit (Yujiro and Naito). On December 4, 2009 Terrible and Texano, Jr. defeated No Limit in a Luchas de Apuesta hair vs. hair match that was the main event of CMLL's Sin Salida show. After the match both members of No Limit had their heads shaved completely bald per Lucha libre traditions. On February 14, 2010 Terrible and Texano, Jr. travelled to Japan to challenge No Limit for the IWGP Tag Team Championship, but were not able to defeat No Limit in their home country. In October and November 2010, Terrible and Texano, Jr. took part in New Japan's 2010 G1 Climax Tag League. After victories over Takayuki Iizuka and Toru Yano and No Limit, Terrible and Texano, Jr. finished fifth in their block and did not advance to the semifinals of the tournament. In April 2011, El Terrible and El Texano, Jr. left Los Hijos del Averno to form a new group with Rey Bucanero. The following month, the group was named La Fuerza TRT. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Diving splash :*''La Terriblina'' *'Signature moves' :*Lariat :*Powerbomb :*Suicide dive Championships and accomplishments *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' :*CMLL World Trios Championship (1 time) - with Héctor Garza and Tarzan Boy :*Leyenda de Azul: 2008 :*CMLL World Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Tama Tonga (1) and Rush (1) :*CMLL World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*Mexican National Heavyweight Championship (1 time, Current) *'CMLL Guadalajara' :*Occidente Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with El Texano, Jr. *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him #'199' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 2006 *'Other titles' :*Estado de México Trios Championship (1 time) - with El Hijo del Diablo and Bombero Infernal Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile * Profile Category:1976 births Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1998 debuts Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre current roster Category:Full Contact Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:King Bulls Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Libre Azteca alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:Profesionales de la Lucha Libre Mexicana alumni Category:Living people Category:Chilanga Mask alumni Category:Leyendas Inmortales de la Lucha Libre alumni Category:MaxProad alumni Category:Producciones Sanchez alumni Category:Promociones Cara Lucha alumni Category:Promociones Juniors alumni Category:Promociones Tragedias alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Ring of Honor alumni